Next Moon
by AllThatYouLove
Summary: Lloyd was raised by wolves and stalks the woods near a small village. Elysa is the girl he grew up with before becoming a slave for demons. Can they find the companionship they once had before?
1. Hunter and Hunted

**Stalking.**

Prey. A brown and white speckled deer just in sight in between the trees. Light footsteps, avoid the twigs, keep the prey in sight. Stay low in the shadows. Carefully...

SNAP. Freeze.

Mental sigh. The deer's ears jump erect as the neck jerks in his direction and the rest of it's body stiffens in preparation for flight. Hidden twigs always a danger. The deer sees no danger...of course. The deer begins to relax. The bushes on the other side of the grass rustle.

The deer springs into a run. He gives a quick growl and breaks into swift pursuit. Tree trunks and foliage become a green blur. The ground vanishes under his feet, still quietly. There is only the prey and the hunt.

He steadily gains on the prey. He allows himself a grin. "Ha, not even my brothers can keep up with me," runs through his mind. Closing on his prey. Only a few more seconds.

The trees fall away into a bowl shaped line surrounding a clearing. The clearing is mostly taken up by a good sized, oval shaped pond fed by a trickling stream just ahead. The sun is glinting off the surface from its place high in the sky.

He fills his nostrils with air. Eyes widen. Humans. Not five steps into the clearing he stops dead and leaps backwards, watching the deer splash across the stream and vanish in leaves. His left foot touches ground next to a tree and he uses his momentum to spin on his heel behind the tree and crouch in the shadows.

Five figures on the opposite side of the pond. All human. All female. All in green and brown dresses with their sleeves rolled up except for the smallest in white. None appeared to have noticed him or the deer except perhaps the One. She appears to have frozen a moment before continuing in the endless ritual of washing clothing.

Two of the females seem to be older. One with failing brown hair, a few grey streaks to be seen with it pulled tight into a tail. Her face is care-worn with lines upon her forehead, near the corner of her mouth and next to her down-turned eyes. The other similar but with short hair and no streaks, fewer wrinkles on her face and her stomach is swelled. Pups soon. Both work diligently, hands working the clothing swiftly.

The third is obviously similar in age to the One, just short years before full adulthood. Her hair is long and redish-brown left free behind her shoulders but occasionally needing a hand to push it out of her face. Creamy smooth skin, red lips and brown eyes whenever she flashes them up to say something to the One or the youngest. A white sash is tied around her waist to emphasize her body's curves. Her progress is periodic between talking and moving her hair.

The youngest female is wearing a shorter white dress and her light brown hair is entwined with a red ribbon in a single braid down her back. She is obviously little more than a pup and is likely that of the pregnant female. She is making an honest attempt at copying her elders, although occasionally the oldest female urges her to wash something again.

He tried to leave and at that failure he attempted to ignore Her but again he failed. She stuck out amazingly and no matter what he did his eyes roved irresistably back to Her. Where as the others were all similar in many ways and made an obvious group, She could be seen both with them and outside them. A she-wolf among dogs.

Black hair slightly curled like the night sky given form reaches down between her shoulder blades. Fair, smooth skin with full, red lips naturally curved ever so slightly in a knowing smile. Currently curved a tiny bit more in a distracted smile for whatever her red haired friend is saying. Her long lashes hide her eyes but he knew they were a vibrant green to put any forest to shame. Her dress can't hide her full breasts, narrow waist, and wide hips. Other than the distracted look on her face there was no hint she wasn't focused on her work as she progressed quickly.

A few half-observed thoughts pass through his mind. She always sets his mind to work. The memory of a dream he had not a few days past blooms in his mind. He closes his eyes to focus on the memory.

He is running, hunting but not for prey. A black and white figure is just visible through the trees. The forest seems to be trying to stop him from catching the figure.

He breaks through a screen of leaves and he finds himself at the beginning of a sunny hill. The hill is covered with hundreds of flowers in all different colors. He has eyes for only one thing. She is running up the hill in a pure white dress that just brushes the flowers. A golden belt about her waist.

He picks up the pursuit again and quickly gains on her. Just as she reaches the top he catches her and they tumble. They both roll down the hill on a soft carpet of flowers. Three-quarters of the way down they slow and stop.

He can feel her body under him, both hard and soft at the same time. His heart is beating harder than running could ever make it. Her face is framed with strands of her hair and flowers. They pale in comparison. She is laughing as she wraps her arms around his neck firmly. Her eyes hold him even tighter and seem to draw him in. There is only her eyes, the feel of her body, and the warmth of her breath on his face.

He almost believes he can smell her. Like spring in full bloom. All the flowers, all the rain, all the life. The crack of a twig brings him back to reality. He CAN smell her.

Cursing himself for nine kinds of an idiot he jumps to his feet. A quick turn and he pushes off into a quick trot. A yelp sounds out behind him and he ignores it. It was surely some word but meaningless this time.

Feeling certain he is out of sight he slows slightly. A quick survey of the trees and he springs high into the air. Contact with the hard bark of a tree he pushes off from it before he falls. One hand catches a thick, smooth branch and he swings up into the denser leaves. Confident in his hiding place he waits and watches.

"I think I might have dropped something." They were walking back to the village having finished the laundry. They had just reached the junction of the forest path and the dirt road leading into the village. A breeze was following the road moving the trees on both sides and blowing up some dust.

Sara looks over her shoulder and deepens the wrinkles of her face with a sympathetic smile almost like she knew. "Alright Elysa, dear, hurry back and get it. We'll wait for you here." Everyone stops and looks at Elysa. Emeril smiles at her with a hand resting lightly on her rounded belly, Ema with a grin pleased at the prospect of one of them escaping their elders' eyes for a few moments and Helen with a scowl for the delay and for the breeze that is pushing her hair into her face.

"No, I don't want to leave you waiting in the sun," Elysa said after a moment. "I'll catch up in a minute," she says with a slight smile.

"Very well, dear," Sara replies, "but don't dawdle."

"Yes, ma'am." The others start walking again, dust rising at their heels. Ema gives a wink as though they shared a secret and increases her pace, stretching her arms out straight in some imagination. Helen, scowl lessened slightly, continues to refuse untying her scarf from around her waist to hold her hair floating in her eyes.

Elysa, smiling, turns around back down the forest path to the pond. Hope still brimmed in her. She almost missed him. He was only visible for a moment before he retreated back into the cover of trees. It had to have been him. He is the only one she has ever met with permanently bronzed skin and golden hair.

A tendril of doubt enters her mind. "Unless that isn't him," she thinks. A sigh breaks free as past grief awakens. She pushes it aside and firms her resolve. "No, it must be him. All I need is a closer look to be sure," she says aloud to herself to make it more real. With that she lifts her skirts and hurries on making herself believe he stayed.

The first glimpse of the pond reminds Elysa exactly of what she was doing. She stops and looks around for a place to secure her basket of clothing. She picks out a densely leafed bush and manages to place the basket deep near its center. Satisfied nothing would happen to the basket nor its contents, she stepped past the bush into the forest.

As she walked over the sun flecked grass with it's patches of long dead leaves and twigs, she began tying her skirts up around her knees. A grin began on her face at how much faster it was to walk, not to mention sneak. She had always been good at moving even before her father taught her what he knew of stalking and woodlore.

Moving almost soundlessly except for the small, irrescapable sounds of shifting grass, she approached where she saw him disappear. An overpowering excitement began to take over and she was hard put to stop herself from rushing. All she could hear was her racing heart. She almost laughs when she thinks, "At this rate he is going to hear my heart drumming from a mile off."

Searching the ground looking for tracks as she continues to sneak along, she thinks almost desperately, "Oh, It must be around here somewhere. I have to know if its truly only Aunt Rosemary and me left!" She looks up to see her position relative to the pond and she notices something.

A small intake of air and widening her eyes is all she can do. It's him it couldn't be anyone else. A hardly distinguishable figure squatting in the shadow of a large tree. His bronzed flesh fades into the shade. She only noticed him from his short golden hair which is always bristling, slightly raised off his head as if by it's own private wind.

If Elysa didn't know better she would say he is sleeping. His eyes are closed and there is a small smile on his lips. All he is wearing was a kilt-like object made from the pelt of some animal that wrapped almost to his knees. She could see hard, lean muscles on his arms, back, chest and stomache. Currently relaxed but still stretching his skin. His legs were taunt with the tension of holding himself in a squat as he balanced on his toes.

A daydream of her own stole over her. It is a memory of years ago so different from now that it feels like forever. She remembered a boy she grew up with in the old village. A boy only about a year older than herself, with bristling golden hair and bronzed skin, who was barely taller than her. He was grinning at her, his golden eyes flaring more than usual. His eyes were that of a wolf's. Golden, fierce and proud, but his were more like the sun. She could always see a fire burning behind those eyes.

"It is him, it has to be him. They are too similar to be anyone else. He must remember me," she thought fiercely. Even so she continued to creep closer. A voice in the back of her head tells her, "No need to give him a chance to run..." Just a few more steps.

CRACK!

He jerks as if awaken, jumps to his feet spinning in midair and starts to run off. She straightens and reaches for him but he is already out of reach. "No, wait, I just want to talk!" she yells after him starting to run herself. He disappears quickly through the trees and she curses before peering at the ground.

A clear track runs to where he disappeared. "Could he want me to follow?" she asks herself in amazement. Even with her father's teaching everytime she tried to track him before revealed barely a hint of his passage. She didn't wait to question further but quickly followed the deep depressions and disturbed leaves.

Elysa followed the tracks into a small clearing where they suddenly ended. She raised her eyes and looked at all the surrounding trees hoping to see him standing there. Nothing.

"Come back!" she called out, still with the hope he will finally come to her. Nothing jumps out or answers her call. "Please," she says unable to shout again. All that answered her was a few birds singing far off and a creak from a tree.

A thought breaks through the silence. "If he remembered you he wouldn't have ran." Her shoulders slump. The thought sounded so true it was ringing in her ears. She hadn't realized how much the thought of meeting him again had raised her heart. She hangs her head, clenches her eyes shut and hugs herself to fight the threatening tears.

**Despair claims her.**


	2. Encounters

Gathering herself, Elysa wipes the remnants of tears from her face as she stands up. Taking a deep breath and brushing off her skirts she sighs out, "Foolish, that was all done with long ago." Her renewed loss had opened old pains and memories of days long gone.

Remembering the reason of the entire venture brought only a dull sense of loss. "Well. would you rather have him forget you or be dead?" she thought. A grim resolve formed in her mind. Aloud she says, "I'll just have to make him remember. When I find him I'll...I'll, " she lets out a sigh. "I suppose I HAVE to catch him first but then I'll tie the idiot to a tree until he remembers."

The burden of sorrow was less on her and with her new goal some hope returned. She looks up to find the sky had turned into the reds and pinks of sunset. "I have been out here for quite a while," she thinks then mumbles, "I'm going to hear it for quite a while."

Elysa squares her shoulders, takes a deep breath and begins to march under the quickly darkening sky. The pond came into sight soon, an ever darkening pit now that the sun was hidden by trees. Walking along the edge of the water she fancied she could hear the trees creaking and rustling behind her despite the lack of wind. She doesn't dwell on it, instead she watches the still pond with occasional ripples blurring its mirror-like surface.

The crack of a broken branch sounds clearly. "Just some clumsy creature off in the woods, heading home like me." Despite her thought she increases her pace. A few stars are beginning to appear in the eastern sky. She counts them to distract herself, thirteen.

Beyond the pool now she begins to look for the bush where she had hidden her basket. She still imagined she could hear the trees creaking. Imagination of course, funny thing...She finds the right bush and extracts her basket with alot of rustling. Looking at the contents to check on everything and removing a few leaves that had fallen in before putting it in the crook of her arm and continuing on.

The sun is just barely peeking over the horizon and the shadows begin to meet each other and make solid walls of nothing. She was walking as fast as she could but the creaking trees remained with her, louder. She was only a little afraid. Just a little. Nothing could possibly be hunting her. The idea makes her shiver.

She has reached the junction where she parted with the other women. She almost wished they HAD waited. She hears crickets, a few small rustlings of small creatures and her accursed imagination...Jogging now.

The road was full of shadow as no light could reach it but the shadow deepens as the sun finally gives to night. The creaking has become cracking more often now. Elysa's heart is thumping in her chest as she picks up speed, having to lift her skirts. Her footfalls in the dirt only make it worse.

The shadows are all over and she tries to keep an eye on all of them. She is running now, her breath coming raggedly. Her heart is beating in her throat as her basket swings on her arm. The ceaseless creaking has given way to all sorts of cracks and snaps as SOMETHING pursues her.

Her foot hits a rock stuck in the ground and she trips, just barely catching herself on hands and knees, scratching her palms slightly and losing some clothes from her basket to the dirt. Hastily she kneeled to gather what had fallen and to compose her breathing slightly. All was silent.

She hears a rustling off on her left in the forest. Her eyes have adjusted enough to see a vaguely human-like shadow moving through some bushes. "H-hello?" she calls out, still recovering. The figure stiffens and turns it's head to look at her. It begins to approach her quickly. Only a short distance away she finally sees...

She can only gasp.

Her first call didnt faze him in the slightest. Her second was filled with such hope and joy he wanted to answer. The third lacked so much feeling that it cut him deeply to know he was the cause of such a dramatic change.

He wanted to go to her. He near whined with anxiety, when she began to weep, at the desire to comfort her. Every sob that she let out burned him with shame for causing it. The only thing that held him back was an instinct to avoid humans placed in him by his brethren, especially the elders.

He wasn't sure what hurt worse. The pain of holding back from the female in her misery or the memories they had awakened in him. Memories and dreams of being taken. He wasn't sure why either hurt as much as they did. He had long since given into the way of wolves. To live in the present, let the past go and not worry of the future.

A memory took him and her sobs faded into his own. He was a pup. He was running from what, he isn't sure but all he knows is sadness and fear. It is a dark cloudy night. Even with his wolf eyes he can barely pierce the veil of darkness.

A huge shadowed figure materializes out of shadow seemingly shadow itself. He can make out goat hooves connected to huge man-like thighs. A body encased in black armor with an even darker sword at the waist could be three of him put together. A head is visible covered with fur and has a pair of ram horns coming out of it. No eyes can be seen in the dark. One thick arm is whirling a large weighted net.

Before any move can be made the beast throws the net high. It falls fast and lands on the pup. He can hardly move with the thick, entangling ropes and stone weighted ends. Breathing the smell of grass as the creature stomps closer. Terror takes over. He writhes in an attempt to escape but makes no progress.

The beast stops next to the boy and crouches down. One arm rips the shirt off the boy. The other reaches behind it's back. The boy shivers from the cold of the night and the touch of the creature. The boy can vaguely see the creature remove its hand from behind its back and reach towards him.

Pain erupts in the center of his back. He screams. It was like a hot iron on his back, only without heat. It just burned. In reality the object he felt was cold, very cold. The object is removed but the impression is still there and the pain. His screams continue even as the creature gathers the ends of the net and begins to drag him away into the night.

Eyes wide staring at nothing, cold sweat drenched him from head to toe and he was trembling. Clinging to the branch he was on for dear life, he felt fear and anger. Both for the creature and how he was so helpless against it. His fingers traced the area on his back where he knew a dark brand remained. "Never again! Never, never, NEVER!" he swore viciously to himself in thought.

He returned to reality. The sobbing has stopped but he looks down and sees her still sitting on the ground hugging her legs. He looks for the sun and discovers it has nearly fallen. The memory had lasted for hours. Had it? Or had he been so numbed with fear he was delirious? He shakes his head to remove the thoughts, returning to wolf.

He looks back down to the ground to find she has gotten up and dusted herself off. She seemed to be muttering to herself. Deciding something. Suddenly, she straightens completely, takes a deep breath and begins walking out of the clearing. Indecision takes over. "I should be heading back to my den now. She won't make it to hers before night comes though, I suppose I'll watch over her till then," he decides.

As silently as it is possible for someone of his size and weight to move in a tree, he follows her. Swinging from branches, jumping from tree to tree and richocheting off trunks he is able to keep up easily. He can only grimace at the noise he is making and hope she won't notice.

The sky steadily darkens and she is stopped seemingly looking for something. A few moments later she steps up to a bush, reaches in and pulls out a basket of clothing. A quick inspection and she hangs it on her arm, they move on. She seems to be rushing now and he is making more noise to keep up.

He follows her onto a shadowed dirt road. She is on the verge of running, lifting her dress to free her legs. He is now making enough noise that he knows she has heard and is likely running from him but something keeps him following. The sun gives a last bit of light before the shadows take hold. There is light enough for his eyes but now he must be careful of their faint glow.

Her panting breath reaches his ears and he is close to turning back to stop frightening her. She trips and falls in the dust, her basket topples and drops some of it's contents. She continues panting but slightly less as she gets up and gathers the clothes. A faint rustle can be heard and an unfamiliar scent stings his nose.

She calls out in a quavering voice and the rustling stops for a moment before intensifying and heading towards her. The sting in his nose grows and he wrinkles it in disgust.

Fear hits him. Fear and hatred. The creature had stepped out of his memories. He could clearly see the horns, hooves, black armor and even blacker sword. No net. He snarls and starts a low growl. The wolves had told him what it is. "Demon!" he spits out. It is about half again as tall as him and twice as wide.

The demon is nearly exactly the same as the dream creature but things are far different. He isn't running this time. He hears her gasp. He isn't going to be the victim. His snarl widens. Most importantly he is NOT helpless. His hatred boils over his fear and he prepares to spring. His bunched muscles push off from the tree with all their strength.

The night gives way to his mad flight and the shadowed demon rapidly enlarges. His shoulder makes contact with the demon's neck missing armor and horns. The momentum of his leap carries them both over but he turns his fall into a cart-wheel and lands on his feet, poised for battle where as the demon hits the ground heavily with a grunt. The demon rolls over and pushes itself to it's feet to draw it's dark sword with a meaty hand. It seems to say something in a guttural tongue as it points its sword at him.

His rage is such that he doesn't realize he is smaller and unarmed. Without a moment of thought he pushes off from the ground with a bark to dash in and rip the demon's throat out. The demon swings the dark, slightly curved blade at head height but he ducks. The blade is traded to the demon's other hand which turns that swing into an upper cut. He hops to the side but at the same time reaches for the demon's wrist with both hands. He holds the thick wrist tightly then slides under the arm and pulls down sharply. He hears the bones break over his shoulder. The demon roars it's pain. The sword drops from the useless, backward arm and lands flat on the ground. He rolls forward and clasps the hilt with both hands. It feels dirty. He rolls to his feet and spins around with the sword upraised. The demon is hunched over holding it's broken arm, snarling at him with fangs glinting.

He flips the sword in his grip so that he holds it downwards then leaps high at the demon. The demon's roar is cut short as the blade rips into its skull between the horns. He lands on the road past the demon and listens for a moment to hear the corpse hit the ground with a thump. He crouches down to rub his hands in the dirt then pat them off together. The sword made him feel dirty.

A slight shifting of dirt brings his attention to her standing there, staring at him in amazement only a few steps away. He had forgotten her in the battle. He looks at her. Her skirts were dusty and there was some prespiration on her face but she seemed to give off a pale glow in the night like the moon. Only a moment more of hesitation and he turned to dash off into the forest.

"Please don't go, Lloyd." He freezes both for the plea in her voice and the name. Lloyd. Lloyd? What is Lloyd? It is a name. My name. Something that was...Something that IS. "I just want to talk to you," she says. The wolfish instinct is screaming in his head to run.

"Talk?" he replies looking over his shoulder. His voice sounds rough to his ears from disuse. She smiles at his back. Heart beating, he turns around to face her. Her eyes are intent on his face and seem to have their own light.

"Yes, I use to know you. I want to know how much you remember. Do you remember me?" she says in a rush as though holding it for a long time. A vague memory forms in his head and he reaches for it but it falls apart. He shakes his head. Her smile fades and she bursts out, "You must remember me, Elysa Veslyn. We use to be the best of friends in the old village!"

A memory explodes before his eyes at Elysa's name. A pretty young girl with black hair in a braid, smiling at him as they played. "Elysa?" he says hesitantly. The name feels familiar on his lips. Delight unfolds on her face, it seemed more luminous.

"So you do remember me!" joy evident in her voice.

"I...," images flash through his head. Play stalking the black-headed girl. A tall man with dark hair and a somewhat shorter woman with blonde hair, proud smiles on their faces. A bright light on the horizon. "I...," houses burning. Flames everywhere. Shadows moving about. Screams of pain. He jerks his head from side to side. Running through the shadows. "No," he mumbles. The shadow figure. The net. Shaking his head hard. Hands in his hair trying to keep the vision away. The cold burn. Pain. "NO!" he yells.

He would have run away right then but Elysa stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, sympathy in her eyes. "Lloyd, its all right they are just memories. There is no reason to be afraid. You are Lloyd Cardenai no matter what." Lloyd Cardenia. It sounds good...a name...

Lloyd images gone, says, "I remember sometimes. Not much. Mostly just dreams but it doesnt matter, it is all gone now." Elysa looks both sad and happy.

"Not all of it. You, my aunt Rosemary, and me. We're still here."

"Is that truly all that is left?" unsure where that came from.

Elysa sighs and answers, "That is all that I know of," her face brightens in a smile, "but you don't know how happy I am to see you. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time but I thought you were..." she trails off.

Lloyd grimaces. "No, they captured me, branded me," fingers trace where the brand is, "and then used me as a slave for a long time." Unsure of the truth of that again. Images attempt to form. Pain. He manages to hold them at bay.

He must have had some physical reaction because Elysa had sympathy in her eyes again and a moment later she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what happened to you," came her voice from against his chest, he could feel her breathe. Unsure of what to do he let instinct take over. One arm holding her the other stroking her hair.

Elysa laughs, pushing away slightly before saying, "We must be a pair of fools, standing here on a dirt road in the middle of the night, miles away from anywhere." A quick glance at the corpse says she clearly wanted to be away from it as well.

Lloyd thinks for a moment, "I know a good place to den...um...camp for the 's not far." The return to the present brought some wolf out of him.

"Very well. I suppose it would be better than sleeping here." With that she entwined her arm with his and held onto it.

They started off. Crossing the road and heading into the shadows of the forest. They walked in a silence listening to the lazy hum of crickets in the cooling night. The darkness made the trees indistinguishable as they passed.

A few minutes later they arrived at a good sized clearing. The trees are close together and the smaller plants are pushed together by them making a sort of screen. Lloyd pushes part of the screen away to allow him and Elysa to enter. The sky opens up above them, dark velvet dotted with hundreds of stars.

Lloyd leads Elysa to the other side of the clearing where a large chunk of stone is resting. It looks to be a big, grey lean-to balanced on nothing. Approaching it they can make out a depression at ground level like a huge yawning mouth. There is a carpet of thick grass at the base.

Lloyd takes back his arm and then walks to the back of the stone, leaning slightly. He lets himself fall on his back, the grass is very soft. A yawn breaks loose as he rolls on his side and pillows his head on his hand. The clean smell of grass fills him.

A few seconds pass before he hears Elysa begin to move. She walks up beside him and lowers herself to the ground then slides her back against his. The warmth he felt through the cloth was good, even thought it wasnt a cool night. A few seconds pass and her scent comes to him, filling his head with spring. It's always spring with her.

"Good night," she yawns out behind him.

"Night," he answers sleepily, falling away quickly after a long confusing day. Breathing deeply. Spring with each breath. She fills his head.

He is out in the woods. It is late spring, the sun is shining through the leaves moving lazily in the wind. He can smell the trees, the grass, a few animals nearby and a spring that has pass already this year. He grins. They are playing hide-and-seek and he is seeking of course. She doesn't know he can smell her though.

He follows her scent as it steadily grows stronger between the trees. He freezes. The scent is nearby. There aren't many trees here but there are alot of shrubs. He weaves his way through them, still following the scent. It's a thorn bush. She wouldn't have, would she? Of course she would. She doesn't like losing. "I know you're in there," he says to the bush.

"What gave it away?" she answers. "It took me forever to get down here and I was sure I couldn't be seen." A scuffing comes from the base of the bush. He looks and sees a small tunnel leading under the bush. Some animal must have burrowed under it.

A pair of hands comesout from under the bush with a sigh. "Pull me out. It's too hard to crawl under this thing."

He laughs as he takes the hands and steadily pulls out a much scratched dark-haired girl with a scowl on her face. There are thorns stuck in her hair and dress. "Well you chose to go under there," he says with a grin.

"Oh, shut up Lloyd," she snaps at him while getting to her feet. She begins picking thorns out of her dress grumbling under her breath. Lloyd shakes his head, smiling, and helps remove the thorns from her hair.

A minute or two passes and the job is done. She sniffs and says, "Well that was a failure." He grins at her only just holding back a laugh. "You might be able to find me but you can't catch me!" she favors her words by breaking into a run, dodging the trees as she goes. Lloyd watches for a moment and calls out, "Ha, we'll see how long that lasts." He sprints after her through the leaves and sun.

**Lloyd is smiling as he dreams. Good dreams.**


	3. New Dawns

Elysa comes awake with the sun shining through her eye lids. She rolls over on her stomach to escape the light. The warmth and pressure that she had fallen asleep with disappears and her movement only wakes her up more. She half expected to wake up in her bed. Yesterday felt like some crazy dream.

She opens her eyes and sees the screen of leaves and the sun, well past dawn, shining over the trees. Sighing as she got up, the grass was very comfortable and brushing herself off.

Elysa looked back where she had been laying and found Lloyd still asleep. He looked peaceful and her stomach fluttered. The sun was shining on him. His bronze skin and golden hair seemed to absorb the light and glow. His presence reminds her. Memories of the night before flood back.

The sounds of the trees behind her. Running through the shadows. The creature with it's horns, hooves and black armor and sword. The ray of light striking the creature like lightning turning into Lloyd gleaming in the dark like fire. The battle and death of the creature. Finally, finally talking to him and the joy, sadness and pity it caused. Almost smacking him for he had to be what followed her but instead hugging him like she would never let go again.

She is surprised that she actually fell asleep with all the excitement and fear but it was very late and the steady warmth and strength of his back were very reassuring. She looks away from him and examines herself.

She is a mess. Her clothes were covered in dust and she was sure she was too. Her palms itched and there were a few blood-crusted cuts on them. She was stiff and sore from her long run and her hair was a mess. She was hungry and thirsty having eaten nothing since before noon yesterday. All together she was physically miserable and she was due for some reprimands when she got to the village but she was still happy.

Faint stirring sounds behind her with a deeper breath let out in a groan. She looks back at Lloyd to see him, still laying, stretching with his arms above his head, eyes clenched.

"So you're awake finally," she says. His eyes pop open and look at her, gemstones flaring in the sun. He pushes himself to his feet and looks her up and down no doubt taking in her haggard appearance. "Well how am I supposed to look after running about all night?" anger flaring. "Was that you following me the entire time?" He nods. Elysa glares at him and reaches out to rap her knuckles on his head. He winces. "You scared me half to death with all that noise!"

"I'm sorry," he says looking sincere. "I.. uh.. I wanted to make sure you.. you got home safely." He looks uncomfortable.

"Because I am completely helpless and need protection?" Anger still strong.

"No I just..."

"Well I don't need your help, thank you very much. Especially if you are going to stalk me all the time."

"Well I did kill the demon," he returns angrily. The image of the creature bearing down on her flashes before her eyes and her anger vanishes.

She feels somewhat guilty at yelling since he did save her but she doesn't let it show. "Well you didn't have to avoid me, you could have come out," cold.

Lloyd shrugs and says matter of factly, "That's what my brothers taught me. To avoid humans."

"Brothers?"

"My pack," completely serious.

"Pack of wolves?" she blurts out incredulously. She looks at his golden eyes and recognizes what she always had. They were wolf eyes but the idea he might actually have contact with them had never occurred to her.

"Of course,' he says with pride. "They took me in after I.. escaped." Old pain flashes across his face and she remembers what he said the night before. The thought of him being a slave disgusts her and the fact that it was to those.. demons makes her want to hold him and keep him safe.

Elysa reaches out and cups his cheek in her hand, regretting what she is making him remember but still wanting him back. She looks at his eyes and still sees the wolf but also him and that hidden fire. They stand like that for a while both lost in thought.

Lloyd jerks back to reality first. He reaches up and gently pushes her hand away. "We need to get you back home. Noon is fast approaching," he tells her sadly.

That reminds her of how she looks and how long she has been gone. She sighs, "I suppose you are right but I'm not looking forward to it. They will have been worried and will be angry when I appear." She can already imagine what is going to happen and she signs again.

Lloyd looks thoughtful for a moment before grinning and saying, "Nothing you're not used to." Anger comes to her and happiness. That had to be a memory of old. Elysa sniffs and pushes him. He chuckles and starts walking away from the stone.

"Alright, this way."

She follows after him and walks through the gateway in the screen of leaves he holds open. She was dreading the"talk" she would receive let alone parting with Lloyd but she couldn't wait to take a bath, comb her hair and change clothes. The villagers fear and hate him as some sort of beast-man and would never accept him and he probably wouldn't want to stay there anyway.

She looks at his back as she follows him through the trees. The sunlight slanting through the trees sets his bristling hair glittering and the skin on his back glowing. She can see the dark brand on his back and she winces. It looks like the shadowed figure of a man in a robe with arms outstretched. There are chains around the arms hanging back into the rest of its body. The rest of his back is normal except for a circular scar on his ribs on the right side and a few lines crossing each other.

Before Elysa could stop herself she reached out and traced a finger along one of the lines. Lloyd gasps and twitches away as though in pain before spinning around and looking at her wildly. Startled but still curious she asks, "What are those?"

He looks at her a moment longer before turning his head away. "A whip," he mutters then turns around again and continues walking rigidly. Stunned she stares after him for a few seconds before moving again.

Not entirely sure she wants to know Elysa asks, "And.. and the other?" She had to swallow before she could say it. She saw his back tighten a little.

"A spear," emotionless.

Elysa feels sick. Having a long pointed pole thrust between his ribs.. she shivers at the thought. "Why? What possible reason could anyone have for doing that?" she asks in a somewhat unsteady voice.

He keeps walking without change. "Demons have to have their fun," still in a flat voice. She can't stand the emptiness of it.

"Oh, Lloyd.."

"Here's the road." Just ahead the golden-brown stripe of dirt lay shimmering in the sun's gaze. This area looked more travel-worn. They must be beyond the junctions connecting the road to surrounding farms. The village isn't far off.

"Lloyd.."

"It's like you said, they are only memories. Done and over with. It doesn't matter." He seems almost annoyed as though she had pestered him for hours. It must still hurt.

Elysa sighs at his stubbornness. "Alright but would you be willing to come to the village?" He snorts. "I didn't think so. Will you atleast let me talk to you sometimes?"

He tilts his head and chews his lip absently thinking. He takes a breath steeling himself, "I suppose we could talk.. sometimes but Ill come to you and no one else."

"Not even Aunt Rosemary?"

"No, it's best with as few as possible." She scowls at that but nods in agreement. So she has to keep him secret and can only meet him when he wants. Still it is more than she had yesterday.

Elysa hugged him again, holding him until he returned the gesture for a few seconds then saying farewell and walking to the road. On the road she stopped and looked back to find him gone. She smiled and shook her head at that before setting off up the road. I'll be in the village in a few minutes.

She turns her mind to at least attempting to clean herself up. Using her fingers to comb through her hair straightening it a bit and removing a leaf and a few bits of grass. Then she dusts off her skirts and blouse raising small clouds. She would have done this earlier but Lloyd's apparent unconcern made it seem foolish.

A few plumes of smoke stain the cloudless blue sky over the trees. Elysa turns onto the path leading to the village from the road and groans. Little Ema and Evans are playing with something on the side of the path, no doubt told to wait for her. Ema has her hair braided with a white ribbon and has normal short white dress and sandals. Evans, her older brother, shares her brown hair color but cut short and has black trousers with a green shirt, sleeves rolled up and boots.

They looked up at her groan and Evans says something to Ema before getting to his feet and running to the just visible village. Ema gets to her feet and hurries over smiling.

"Hello Ema," Elysa says to the girl attempting a smile.

"Hi!" the girl says excitedly. "Sara told us to stay out here and watch for you. She sounded very worried and she kept saying all sorts of things she was going to do." Ema giggles like it is all a fine joke.

Elysa holds back a sigh. "Yes, well, we will just have to go see Sara now won't we?" The girl grins at her and starts off for the village. Elysa silently sighs then follows.

"Was it fun?" Ema asks suddenly.

"What?"

"Staying out all night! Did you have any adventures? You must have or else you wouldn't be so dirty. It must have been exciting."

Elysa grimaced before answering, "Yes I suppose I did have an adventure. I'm not sure about it being fun but it was definitely exciting."

"It had to have been fun. How could it not be? You have to tell me about it!" They had just stepped through the first house of the village.

"Maybe later, Ema"

The village was called Valleyridge for the valleys that begin there and the beginning of the mountains not far away. It was a quiet little village, separate from the world's problems except for the few the occasional trader brings word of. The houses are simple structures, wooden with thatch roofs. They are built close together around the villager center and thin out as they get further away. There are about eighty buildings all together.

The village has one smithy on the fringe of all the houses, it is often the only reason traders stop in the village, brining to ore required. There is only one inn, the Valleyridge Lodge. It is the only two-story building in the village and is the only place for travelers to stay. The remaining buildings are houses of varying sizes depending on who owns them.

As Elysa and Ema walked through the village several people walking by on various errands would greet them or just wave. They would both return the greeting but they didn't stop to talk, likely everyone knew what was going on. No one stopped them.

In general the villagers looked rather similar. Their families had lived here long enough that many families were related. Few ever came or left the village and less stayed. Most of the villagers were thin but hardy with brown, red or occasionally blonde hair. The men were often only a little taller than Elysa and a good number shorter. The women were mostly two or three inches shorter.

They were heading for one house in particular. Evans was standing next to Sara in front of the open door. Sara's kindly, motherly face often hides her sharp wit and sharper tongue. She is the wife of the mayor, Syll Bradsov, but is often using her wit and tongue to lead him. It is often a joke among the villagers but no one can blame him when she focuses on them. Her focus was on Elysa today though.

"Ema, Evans, you can go now. Perhaps your mother needs you," Sara said kindly but in a way that left no doubt they should obey. "Inside, pelase, Elysa." She turned inside and Elysa followed without a word.

The inside of Sara's home is brightly lit from the sun shining through three windows. There are three doors leading from the main room, two closes, one leading into what could only be a kitchen. The walls and floor are bare except for two large rugs placed under a small table with four chairs. A coat hanger was placed next to the front door, nothing is on it currently.

Sara closes the door behind Elysa and walks over to take a seat at the table. "Sit down, dear," she says, "you look like you could need it." She is wearing just a hint of a smile. Elysa take the seat next to her.

"I've sent out my husband and a few other men but obviously they have missed you. I would dearly love to know what happened to you though. Last I knew you were looking for something." Elysa gets the feeling Sara knows more than she thought again.

"I got lost," Elysa instantly begins her lie, "after I found it.."

"I know all about the boy, dear. Rosemary has told me everything and I saw him the few moments he was visible. No need to keep him secret." Sara smiled a secret smile.

"Oh.. I didn't think Aunt Rosemary would.." her face heated slightly. "Well after I went back to the pond.." she started into the true account. She left out her break-down and most of the things Lloyd said but Sara gave no sign of anything missing. Elysa felt rather foolish about leaving the basket but Sara waved it away.

"My husband will find the basket," she gives a loving smile for him. "No one will blame you for forgetting it. What worries me is this.. demon. Something out of a story but I'm sure this is no tale. What to do about it I'm not sure. We will just have to be ready."

Sara thinks for a few moments. "This boy of yours. It would be nice if he would live here but the village won't accept him even if we dress him and I don't think he would come here either. I have never believed the beast-man nonsense but most everyone else does. It would be best if you kept him secret. "At that Sara rises from her seat. "Now I believe you would like some refreshment after all these ventures.

Elysa blinks not entirely understanding. "You aren't going to punish me for lying or staying in the forest?"

Sara gives her a soft smile. "Of course not, dear. I understand your reasons perfectly and you are a grown woman after all. You can make your own decisions" Elysa returns her smile. "You just rest here while I get some food and drink." Sara disappears through the open doorway.

Elysa releases some tension she didn't know she was holding. Her body was in fact calling for sustenance but she had ignored it. She had been preoccupied with coming up with a proper lie but it was done with already.

Sara came back through the doorway carrying a steaming bowl of soup with a loaf of bread on top of it, a knife sticking out of the bread. In her other hand she held a pitched of tea and a cup. She placed these before Elysa who ate gratefully.

As Elysa ate they talked of inconsequential things. A few doing of the villagers, a few travelers that had stopped here and some of the news they brought. They smiled and laughed over the latest things Sara's husband had done, Emeril's pregnancy and Ema and Evans' teaching. During their conversation Elysa finished the soup, ate4 half the loaf f bread and drank two cups of tea.

Sara stood again and whisked the finished meal away and quickly returned. "Well, I would imagine you are fairly satisfied. I think we are all done here. You should go home now dear, you should find a hot bath and clean clothes when you get there." Elysa stood and thanked Sara before saying goodbye and stepping outside.

The sun had fallen a good deal since Elysa went inside. Everything was beginning to wind down and everyone was finishing their last chores and heading home. Elysa walked home through a mostly silent village.

Elysa's home is a newer building, smaller than most as there were only two living here. It was built near the edge of the village and had plenty of space around it. Two windows were visible on the front side of the building.

Elysa opened the door and went inside. The main room was fairly plain. A rug on the floor near the stone hearth was the only true decoration. A small fire was burning in the hearth. There are two doors one leading to the kitchen and the other to the bedroom she shared with her aunt. There are three chairs facing the hearth set on the rug. One of them held her Aunt Rosemary.

Rosemary was a plump elderly woman. Her mostly gray, black hair was held in a bun behind her head. Deep wrinkles lined her face. Her eyes were filming in old age and were steadily failing. Her veined hands could still do incredible sewing work such as they currently were. She is wearing an all greet dress and repairing a hole in a gray one.

"Aunt Rosemary, I'm home," Elysa says kindly to the old woman.

"Oh, Elysa my dear, you're back. I was getting quite worried," says Rosemary in a quavering voice.

"I'm sorry but I saw him again and I had to try. I was able to talk to him. It is Lloyd after all."

That's wonderful, I know how much you missed that young rascal." Rosemary smiles. "You can tell me the full story later though. I'm sure you are tired and Ema and Evans warmed water for a bath for you."

The prospect of a bath sounds like a blessing to Elysa. "Alright, I'll tell you later then," she says. Elysa walks across the room and through the doorway to the bedroom closing the door softly behind her.

The bedroom is somewhat dark, its only illumination a window across the room letting in a little sunlight. There are two beds covered with thick brown blankets and single pillow each. At the foot of each bed there is a clothing chest. There is a single brass bathtub waiting full of steaming water.

Elysa opens the window a crack to let some of the steam leave. Then she opens her chest and pulls out a few candles, lights them and places them around the room. She digs in her chest and pulls out a clean, green dress and underclothes and lays them out on her bed. She takes a towel from the chest then closes in and walks over the bathtub.

Elysa sets the towel on the floor next to the tub and kicks off her sandals in the direction of her chest. Then reaches behind her back and undoes the buttons of her dress. Sliding out of her dress and pulling off her underclothes and leaving them next to her towel.

She signs as she submerges herself in the hot water up to her neck. Her body relaxes and is soother by the warm water.

**She lets her mind wander as her weariness is washed away.**


	4. Packs

Lloyd watched Elysa turn away and walk to the road. The old scars she pointed out almost brought back the memory of them but he pushed them aside. He takes a quick look at the sky. Almost noon. Before she reaches the road Lloyd turns away and dashes noiselessly deeper into the forest.

The pack needs to know about the demon as soon as possible. He is running as fast as he can, dodging trees and bushes. He tears the distance to the dens, for the majority of his pack, into a small fraction quickly.

One pack doesn't mean they all live, sleep and eat together. A pack is any wolf within reach of the Pack Mind and is accepted. There could be hundreds of separate dens covering miles but still be one pack.

The Pack Mind is the way wolves communicate along with some body language if they can see each other. It is the projection of one's thoughts to others or their thoughts to him. It can be focused to individuals or spread over miles. The Pack Mind isn't used merely by wolves, everything can use it but things that naturally group together are most often best at it and use it most often.

The Mind has many uses. It can transfer thoughts, images and memories. Also it can share feelings and sense. Two can use one pair of eyes if they both consent or share sounds, smells and tastes. Touch can be shared as well but it is more difficult to separate themselves when you share every detail of a bodies configuration.

Lloyd begins to sense the Mind as he draws closer. He doesn't delve into it and nothing is directed at him so it is like hearing whispers from across a room. There is only an indistinguishable sense running through his mind.

"Greetings, littermate," Windchaser sends. Littermate acknowledging him as one who he played with as a pup, one step down from bloodbrother. Wolves are named on the day of their first successful lone hunt, based on their characteristics. Windchaser is he who chased the wind as a pup, racing it. Now he is the one the wind chases. He is the fastest of the pack other than Lloyd. "You have been gone for two suns. Was the hunting good?"

"In a way, brother," the thought sent to Windchaser. Confusion in return. "It is something for the pack to know." Acceptance.

Lloyd gives his scent to the Pack Mind in the traditional greeting of wolves while still about a half a mile away from the dens. He receives scents in return. Twenty-five wolves are within range of the Mind, Eight pups, ten females and seven males. Eight wolves must be out hunting six males including the patriarch and two females. The matriarch must be here teaching the pups.

Wolves are considered pups until they Remember and acquire a name. As wolves mature the memories of their ancestors return to them like a dream they had. It is the job of the pack leaders, the patriarch and matriarch, to fill in any holes a pup might have in its memories. Also the pack leaders must teach them to hunt. Lloyd will forever be a pup, as he wasn't born a wolf and cannot Remember despite being the best hunter.

The pack leaders have the duty of teaching the young and preserving the pack. They are the best fighters of the males and females, which generally means they are the best hunters as well. Whitepaw is the current patriarch and Rosethorn the matriarch.

The trees fall away and reveal a sun-filled clearing. There is a short stone ridge sticking out of the ground with several caves in it. Several other flat stones dot the grass often with a wolf on top basking in the sun. The majority of the pack has their den here and most are present. Big, hairy and sleek figures with black, gray and brown coats are everywhere. Some are lounging absently chewing on bones or sleeping in the grass or on stones. Others are running about or wrestling with each other like pups.

All the pups are gathered in front of the ridge having their Remembrance lesson with the matriarch. They are mostly only one or two years old still lacking their full growth, others are full-grown and likely to be named soon. The Pack Mind is buzzing between them.

Rosethorn is the matriarch of the pack. She is both mate to the patriarch and the best female fighter. Her name is one who is very attractive for wolves but her bite still stings. She is an all black wolf with a glossy and smooth coat and a sleek tail. Her ears are more round than pointed and her eyes are bright yellow with a sharp gaze. She is the one who found him and brought him to the pack eventually adopting him as one of her pups.

Slyears gets to his feet, having just woken up, and pads over to Lloyd. He sniffs Lloyd to check his scent then nudges Lloyd's hand with his muzzle. That is close to the limit of the grizzled old wolf's affection. Lloyd has always been something of a favorite to the old wolf, being such a good hunter. Slyears is second only to Whitepaw in hunting prowess despite his age. He uses his ears more than his nose to find and track prey thusly his name. His coat is gray with only a dotting of it's old black and is always in disarray. Several scars trace the wolf's skull, back and belly. A trace of sleepy affection reaches Lloyd but no thoughts. Slyears holds his gaze a moment longer before stepping back to his spot and dozing off again.

The Pack Mind suddenly quiets a bit as the pups are dismissed from Remembrance. The pups scatter, some to open spaces of grass to wrestle, others into the trees to practice stalking. The matriarch stands and jumps down to the grass at the base of the ridge. A few wolves raise their heads and look at their leader but she walks to Lloyd and ignores them.

Lloyd sits down in the grass and bows his head to Rosethorn as she approaches, surrendering to her leadership. Her thoughts focus on him as she circles him inspecting. "Youngling, where have you been? Two silent moons have passed since any caught your scent. Did you hunt well?"

"I was across the great divider," he sends to her. The great divider is what the wolves call the road, few cross it, too many humans too often. "The hunting was not especially good but then again it was. I have important news for the pack."

The inspection stops and Rosethorn looks at him for a moment. He can sense her curiosity. A vague sense of her sending to Whitepaw across the bond they share. He senses no answer. The inspection continues with an occasional lick. A mother washing her son she found playing in the mud.

Her curiosity increases and she sniffs him thoroughly. "You smell like a female, a human. Have you found a mate?"

"No I found a female of my old pack." Sadness and joy reach him. There is only two ways for a wolf to have lost a pack. The first is being cast out the second is the rest of the pack died. Neither happen often but they are not unknown.

Rosethorn begins grooming his hair. "Where is she?"

"She is part of the human pack near the great divider," he answers finding Rosethorn's attentions somewhat relaxing.

Rosethorn ponders this for a few seconds. "You must bring her to me. I should like meeting one of those that raised you. Is she a good hunter?"

"She stalks well and has good senses but I don't think she is aware of the Mind."

"We shall see" She continues grooming him for several minutes. "I think I shall teach some of the pups a lesson." Amusement. She rubs her muzzles against his face and then breaks into a trot to vanish in the trees.

Lloyd remains sitting on the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun. A few wolves enter the clearing from one of the nearby dens. They must have sensed Rosethorn's sending and wondered what needed the patriarch's attention. Most of the wolves that were sleeping had awakened. Everyone was attentive waiting for contact from their leader. The Pack Mind was a low buzz.

A brown blur breaks free from the trees charging straight at Lloyd. The blur hits him hard and bowls him over. They growl at each other as they wrestle. The blur is Windchaser. They continue to mock growl while trying to pin the other.

Windchaser is a shorter wolf but he has powerful legs. He is brown which gradually turns black as it reaches his spine. His coat is constantly wind-blown from all the running he does. He is naturally aerodynamic, sharp muzzle and pointed ears, a thin tail that acts like a rudder and a thin frame.

They roll around in the grass as they used to in days past. Sometimes Windchaser's paws pushing Lloyd's face in the grass others Lloyd holding Windchaser's coat, keeping him still. Neither ended up winning.

Eight wolves come into range of the Pack Mind in quick succession. They give their scents formally one was Whitepaw. The pack gives their scents in return along with a few thoughts. The hunters were still a ways off but they are coming fast. The wolves that had been waiting nearby in the forest come and take positions facing the ridge. Rosethorn arrives and leaps up the stair like ledges to sit atop the ridge. The few wolves that had been asleep were sitting up and looking to the ridge, waiting.

A few minutes pass by in silence. A rustling is heard off to the left of the ridge coming this way. Three wolves appear each with a rabbit in their jaws. They run up and place the rabbits on an empty stone in front of the ridge and take places. Four more wolves appear with two deer two wolves dragging each. They take the deer to the stone and take places as well.

Whitepaw appears. He walks out of the trees behind the ridge head held high. He is a huge wolf powerfully muscled, tall and wide shouldered. His coat is thick and is brown, gray and black, the colors mixed throughout. Blunt muzzle up regally, pointed ears erect and tail curled upwards. His fierce golden eyes sweep over the waiting wolves. He sits down next to Rosethorn and nuzzles her throat affectionately for a moment before straightening. His silver left forepaw that alone gives him his name is visible. He is known far and wide as a fast, strong and stealthy hunter as well as both sly and shrewd as a hunter and leader. He radiates strength and dominance.

All the wolves below the ridge lower their ears so as not to even imply a challenge. They all raise their muzzles as one and howl in salute to their leader. The howls mix well and sing in the ears. Whitepaw gives a sharp bark and the howls cut off immediately.

"Greetings Whitepaw pack," his thought breaks the silence of the Mind. "The hunt goes well." They all send their agreement eyeing the deer and rabbits. "Although not for all of us, sort of," a tinge of amusement. "I am told a youngling has important news for the pack," he indicates Lloyd. His fierce eyes lock on Lloyd and a few other wolves look back at him. Curiosity. "Come young one, speak your news."

Lloyd stands and walks past the gathered wolves and the stone to sit below the ridge looking up at Whitepaw. "Hail Patriarch," he sends to the Mind. "I bring word of something that has not happened in long years past." Curiosity intensifies. "Upon the last silent moon I encountered a demon on the great divider."

The Pack Mind begins rumbling and it becomes difficult to distinguish thoughts.

"A demon? Here? Impossible!"

"That can't be true. No demon has come here in over two hundred generations."

"How could it possibly have not been scented before?"

Whitepaw gives a gruff bark. The Mind falls silent but uneasiness radiates. "This is indeed important and strange news you bring. It is not likely demons could enter the forest so deeply without being scented."

"It was only one and it seemed to be traveling fast," Lloyd sends.

Whitepaw stares unblinkingly at Lloyd thinking. "It is not likely but it is not impossible. It was most likely a scout. What fate befell it?"

Lloyd summons up his memory of the encounter and sends it to the Mind. Silence reigns for a few seconds as it runs through their minds. Slyears sends affection, Rosethorn pride and Windchaser amusement and his thought, "No meat in it but good hunting." The pack howls in honor of his battle.

Whitepaw waits for the howls to die. "Good hunting indeed and a battle well fought, if a little recklessly." The Pack Mind fills with agreement. "Are there still any who dispute the truth of this?' Silence. "We must take action. If it was a scout more will come when they conclude it is dead. We must send word to other packs and begin patrolling the forest." The Mind is silent. All are intent on their leader. "Starling, Windchaser." A gray, black speckled wolf steps forward. She is young despite what her coat says. She is an attractive wolf who often climbs heights to gaze at the stars during moons. Windchaser walks to the foot of the ridge next to her.

"Starling, you must bring word to the Frostwolf pack. Have them spread word further from there." Starling bows her head and starts off north to the mountains. The Frostwolf pack den near the peak of the tallest mountain where there is always snow. The harsh cold and winds have made them persistent at the least.

"Windchaser you must run as swift as you can to the Whitewood pack and warn them and the Saltcoat pack." The Whitewoods dened far south of them along the great divided. They lived in a forest many smooth white-barked trees. The Saltcoats were far to the east along the border of the great water. They were named for the salty smell they have from the great waters.

Windchaser bows his head and sends, "Yes patriarch." Then he starts south accelerating into a blur before passing into the trees. A thought is focused at Lloyd. "See you in four suns, littermate. One of us still must claim victory.""

Whitepaw focuses on Lloyd again. "Youngling, the human from your memory, could she warn the humans?"

Lloyd is slightly startled by the request. Shrewd indeed. "Yes patriarch. I can contact her next sun-up and tell her to warn them."

"Very good. We will begin patrols of the forest in pairs every sun and moon. We must not be caught unaware." The Mind agrees. "For now let us end this council and enjoy what our hunters have brought."

Lloyd's stomach growls. He just now remembers how long it has been since he had eaten. Whitepaw and Rosethorn leap down to the grass. Whitepaw stops in front of Lloyd and sends, "Well done Youngling. Very well done."

Whitepaw and Rosethorn take their share of the meat. Lloyd gets third choice in honor of his battle and news. He eats to satisfaction but there is enough for all.

Lloyd stretches out in the grass and relaxes. He lets his mind wander.


	5. Warnings

Lloyd woke up an hour before sunrise, the world was still asleep and shadows reigned but the sky was lightening gradually. He stretched out in the grass, awakening his body and sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes.

The clearing was covered with wolves all breathing in the deep rhythm of sleep. All the wolves had stayed to enjoy the warm, clear night except for those sent on patrol. None of them had bothered to go into the dens so they all shared the stars.

Lloyd couldn't find Slyears he must be on patrol. Whitepaw was curled up at the base of the ridge, tail to nose. Rosethorn was not to be seen. Not that she couldn't sleep where she wanted but normally she was next to Whitepaw. Lloyd looks around but doesn't see her.

A large, hairy head falls on his shoulder. He jumps despite himself. A snort of laughter in his ear. Rosethorn had sneaked up on him in complete silence. "You must escort me across the great divider and to the still water."

He blinks at her. "Why?" he wonders.

"Because I feel like eating fish and your paws are good at catching them and because I am telling you to," she sends wryly. He is curious of the real reason but doesn't question further. It is not good to question the matriarch.

"Come, come I will race you," she suits her thoughts by turning and breaking into a run towards the trees. Lloyd grins excitedly and leaps to his feet in pursuit. The matriarch acting like a pup is quite rare.

The miles pass by quickly and trees become huge brown and green blurs. Lloyd catches up to Rosethorn but doesn't pass her. He could but the leader leads. They dodge through the forest never slowing. The sky brightens over head and shadows lessen.

The sun has poked over the horizon sending beams into the forest when they reached the road. They didn't bother to check if anything was on the road, lost in the thrill of rushing wind, pounding heart and pumping legs. They crossed the road as a pair of blurs leaving behind only clouds of dust.

They were both breathing deep when they arrived at the clearing with the oval shaped pond. Nothing but trees was visible as they looked before exiting the cover of leaves. They sat down at the edge of the pond gathering their breath.

"Who would guess the matriarch could act like such a pup?" he sends playfully.

"Rosethorn snorts, "Me? Acting like a pup?" indignant. "I was merely stretching my legs while leading one of my followers to fetch me food," she sends regally.

He gives a bark of laughter. "How many would believe that if I showed this?" He brings up an image of her running jaws open, tongue lolling and sends it to her.

She turns her head to look at him then leans over and nips his arm sharply. "You will do no such thing Youngling. Now go catch me some fish."

He stands up rubbing his arm where there are several indents of her fangs. "Yes oh great matriarch." He steps into the water to about knee height then leans over, with arm at the ready, staring into the water. He stands perfectly still. Waiting.

The water and muck Lloyd had disturbed settles. A few minutes pass and small fish return he ignores them. He hasn't moved anything except for blinking and breathing. The clearing is silent except for a few crickets and Rosethorn offers nothing to the Mind.

Twenty minutes passed before he struck, coming up with a fish the size of his forearm, it's scales glinting in the sun as it waggled trying to escape. Lloyd tossed it to the bank where Rosethorn pinned it with a paw and separated its spine with a jerk of her head. She settled to eat that one. Lloyd returned to his watch.

Ten more minutes passed with Rosethorn's impatience building before it suddenly cut off and she stood to disappear through the trees, faintly amused. Lloyd was only vaguely aware focused on the few small fish that had returned. Five more minutes passed. A short cut off scream sounds from where Rosethorn is suddenly bursting with amusement.

Lloyd turns his head and looks in the direction the scream came from, brow furrowed in thought. A grin splits his face. He leaps high out of the water flipping in midair to land on dry ground and trots in the direction he sensed Rosethorn.

He casually, but silently walks around a tree, crosses his arms and leans against it while watching Elysa's back. She was wearing an all green dress with a brown sash about her waist that showed off the curves of her body well. She was facing Rosethorn who was laying a short distance away, looking at her disarmingly.

"She would be a good stalker if she weren't so focused on you," Rosethorn sends with approval and amusement.

"Rosethorn says you are a good stalker," Lloyd says before laughing. Elysa jerks than turns around looking incredulous and angry. She spares a quick glance for his wet legs before focusing on his face.

"Yes, well, that is all I wanted to hear," she says mostly angry and sarcastic but a small hint of pride. "So other than scaring me what are you doing here?"

"Rosethorn brought me here to catch fish. Or so she said." He barks a laugh. "I'm guessing she found out you were coming here, though, and brought me to introduce you and give the message Whitepaw wants sent." He translates the conversation for Rosethorn as he talks. A snort of laughter from her proves him right.

"Why does she want to meet me? What message from whom?" Lloyd senses Rosethorn attempting a sending to Elysa who looks over her shoulder. "What is that.. buzzing?"

Lloyd grins and sends in a general way, "She is almost aware." Elysa looks back at him. He says, "Rosethorn wants to meet one of those who raised me or so she put it. And Whitepaw is my pack leader he wants a warning sent to the village." Elysa arches an eyebrow at that. "The buzzing you sense is the Pack Mind. It's how wolves communicate." Both her eyebrows shoot up and he adds, "But everything had some aptitude for it."

Elysa looks slightly mollified but still asks uncertainly, "So I'm not part wolf or something?"

Lloyd snorts and answers, "No, not that there is anything wrong with that of course." She seems almost fearful and it angers him somewhat.

"Of course," she attempts. "So what is this warning?" trying to change the subject.

"The demon we found was probably a scout," Lloyd growls out. In a lighter voice he says, "If it was more will come when they decide it's dead." Elysa gasps and looks about to say something but Lloyd plows on. "We are patrolling the forest but Whitepaw wants you humans aware." Lloyd emphasizes humans.

Lloyd continues translating. Rosethorn sends, "Oh, quiet, pup. She meant nothing by it." Then she attempts to reach Elysa again. Elysa's eyes widen and she turns around mumbling something incoherent. Rosethorn sits up excited. A general sending, "Almost. Teach her to open to the Mind, Youngling."

"Yes, matriarch," general sending with exasperation. Rosethorn looks at him cooly. Elysa turns back around. How to teach someone to open to something she probably doubts exists? "You have to give yourself to the group. Think we instead of me. That will give you access to the connections between all life, the Pack Mind. After that adding thoughts to it or focusing the thought are as easy as placing something."

Elysa stares at him like she doesn't know what he is. "I.. suppose I could try it. It would be nice to know what you two are saying." She closes her eyes as though it would help her reach out. Lloyd focuses his senses to feel her enter the Mind.

A vague presence flickers in and out of the Mind. "I think.. maybe," Elysa says. The presence solidifies and strengthens.

"Yes, that is it" Rosethorn sends ecstatically. Elysa gasps and the presence disappears. Rosethorn is still excited but disappointed.

"That was..?" Elysa began.

"Yes that was it. You heard Rosethorn," Lloyd nods in Rosethorn's direction.

Elysa looks delighted. "That.. the connection it felt.. incredible!" Elysa breathes out dreamily. "Let me try again." The flickering presence reappears but flashes out. "I can't.."

"It will take a while to get used to but you seem to have the basic idea. A few hours with us and we could probably make you be able to sense it whenever you try, or just a few minutes with an active Mind about you. It will take a few weeks to feel it without trying though."

"What do you mean active Mind?"

"A good sized group all chattering through the Mind. We could take you to the dens and.." he trails off as Elysa shakes her head.

"No, I can't do that or at least not now. Some women from the village will be coming here soon expecting to see me." She sounds sincerely disappointed.

Lloyd can sense Rosethorn's disappointment and feels his as well. "Ah, well we could try again some other time."

"Definitely, I would love to learn to use the.. Mind. Meeting your.. pack sounds.. interesting as well. As long as none of them would think I'm trespassing," with a hint of a question.

"No, as long as someone escorted you it would be fine."

"Okay, you can take me there in a day or two as long as I don't have chores. I really must go now before the other women arrive."

"Alright, don't forget to warn the village. Bye."

"Goodbye," Elysa waves to him as she hurries off, dress sweeping the grass.

"Let us go hunting to bring something back to the den," Rosethorn suggests. Lloyd nods and follows her off deeper into the forest.

Elysa didn't really want to meet anymore wolves. Rosethorn had thoroughly frightened her appearing without a sound, with her sharp fangs in strong jaws and long claws at the ends of powerful legs. Even the little contact she had with the wolf wasn't enough to make her truly believe the wolf wouldn't eat her. The idea that the wolf could contact other wolves from afar only made her more wary.

The connections. The Pack Mind as Lloyd calls it. It was amazing. All Elysa had to do was imagine herself as part of everything else then she could **feel** all the life around her. They were only a presence she knew was there not a true feeling. She could sense Lloyd and the wolf quite clearly and also some deer far off. The trees themselves were very vague and hard to recognize but they were there. Everything seemed to hum, some more than others, with the life that flowed through them.

The Pack Mind truly did interest her. She wanted to learn not only to sense it but also to use it. The wolf's thought was still fresh and bright in her mind. Besides, Lloyd will be teaching her. More time with him to try and bring back his memories. She wanted him to remember and become the friend she used to have someone who shared the same past as her.

It has been several minutes since she left Lloyd. Elysa had wandered through the forest deep in her thoughts but somehow she managed to return to where she left her basket. The mayor had brought it to her late last night with hardly a word and a grim look. Him and his men must have moved the demon since it wasn't on the road when she went by.

Elysa takes her basket from between the roots of the tree she left it with then walks to the pond. The clearing is the same as ever, flat, mirror-like water, trees all around and thick, green grass but not especially tall. Elysa kneels at the edge, sets down her basket and pulls something out without looking. She wets it and begins working out the dust and dirt before wringing it out and setting it out to dry. And again, and again, hardly paying attention still thinking.

She must have been there a while as the other women came laughing. There were six. Elysa greeted them distractedly, without looking but they didn't notice, talking to each other mostly ignoring her. They all joined in the washing ritual but still chattering.

Elysa decides to try and find the connections again, she had been washing so long it was automatic and required no focus. She begins imagining herself in the world, as part of it like birds, squirrels and rabbits, like the hawks, snakes and wolves, like the flowers, trees and grass. She begins to feel something, no where near as strongly as Lloyd or Rosethorn but it was there. The sense fades. Concentrating harder she regains the sense and holds it. She can feel the plants around her and in the pool in a hazy fashion, a few stronger pinpoints of fish and small aquatic organisms. They all hum in the natural rhythms of living. Breathe in, breathe out. Eat and excrete. Hunter and prey. Life and death.

The women are there too. They are harder to sense than the plants, which share only general things with animals. Elysa compares them with the other things she could sense. The life was there, of course, but there was no real connection with anything. They fought against the rhythms that bound everything. There was not hunter of man only prey. Death was something to fear, hate and avoid. _Am I like that? Did Lloyd sense me so dimly and disconnected?_ Elysa feels sad for the separation of humans and all these other things.

She must have been thinking for a long time, before she knew it her basket was empty. Her neck is somewhat stiff and hot from the sun. It is well past noon but the sun was still standing high. Elysa rolls her neck to loosen it and begins folding and putting the clothes that were dry in her basket. A few minutes later and she has neat stacks tightly fit to keep them from moving. Elysa stands up, the basket in the crook of her arm, and says farewell to the women getting vague answers in between their conversation. Elysa walks out to the road and heads up it to the village humming softly. Occasionally reaching out to the Pack Mind feeling life ever waiting.


	6. Beginnings and Ends

It's been two days. Lloyd had avoided all thought of Elysa, still sulking. For the most part he avoided everyone. The first day after meeting Elysa, Rosethorn repeatedly asked him to go seek her out and see if she would come. Lloyd said no because surely she would be too busy with preparing in the village. After that he stayed only long enough to see Starling return with word that the Frostwolves saw nothing but would keep watch and spread the news.

That night he had stayed out in the forest wandering aimlessly and occasionally hunting when the mood took him. He figured he would end up returning to the dens before too long but he never did. Instead he ended up stringing the rabbits together on a debarked stick. The next day he spent much the same only when he gained fifteen rabbits he dropped a few of the smaller ones, only a few as wolves do not much like wasting meat. Occasionally he would chase larger prey but he never killed them only chased a while. Wolf humor.

The day was almost spent and he still was far out in the woods. He knew he was being foolish staying out when there could be danger about but it didn't seem to truly be his problem despite his battle with the demon. The pack won't be happy but he hoped all the food he had would make up for it.

The sun gives off a last few rays and night takes over. It's not a particularly dark night especially for Lloyd's eyes but details were obscured.

Lloyd takes a deep breath and sighs it out. _Time to head back I suppose. _A glance at his rabbits as he hefts the stick on his shoulder. A deer on or two and seven rabbits would make any pack proud. He sets off with a grin, half-stalking already with hardly a sound.

The scent of prey nearby. He ducks down into shadow trying to locate. Sniff the air, listen for anything, eyes watchful. A rustle of a smaller animal, ignore. A larger rustle. There! Head snaps to the left. Just through the trees the prey is visible, not alert but still ready. He sneaks around behind it, feeling every step. Crickets chirp, silence. A breeze passes him.. to the deer. It scents him and breaks away.

The chase starts but something makes him want to hurry, skip the thrill of running. Everything that was obscured moves so fast past him he only sees a continuous shadow. Not ten feet from where the deer started he hits it, bearing it to the ground and snapping its neck. The entire thing happened so fast he is sure the deer didn't even know it was falling.

Lloyd slings the deer over his shoulder along with his rabbits, hardly feeling the weight. One deer in check he trots off in the direction of the dens, not really searching for another but still making little noise.

An invisible cloud shifts and a sliver of moon steadily appears giving off its pale light. Lloyd grins. The eye of the hunter. He almost wants to drop his load and start over to enjoy hunting under the moon.

Something starts running nearby. Lloyd sniffs the air, another deer. The eye of the hunter shines forth! He breaks in pursuit planning to enjoy this chase, keeping a firm grip on what he already has. Breathing through his nose to keep the scent of the prey in him. Breathe in, breathe out. Steadily catching up. Breathe in, breathe out. Almost there, the deer knows it and runs frantically. Breathe in.. He stops crouches and hides in the shadow. The deer escape forgotten.

A rancid smell was in the air. The memory of his battle with the demon flashes in his mind. He smells deciding a direction, the smell burning his nostrils. They are close. He follows the smell and hears a rustle a ways off. He stashes his prizes in a small alcove under a tree.

SNAP

Lloyd turns around. A demon had sneaked up on him. There must be multiple as the rustling was still in the distance. The demon in front of him charges. Lloyd almost thinks it is going to ram him with its horns but he makes out the sword in its upraised claw. Lloyd has little room to move. The sword is falling, going to split him in two. Lloyd leaps backwards, hitting the tree only an inch or two behind him roughly. He screams as the sword strikes, ripping his skin. He throbs with the heat of his pain, a deep gash starting below his shoulder ending at the bottom of his ribs. The inch had saved him.

The demon brings back its arm to impale Lloyd against the tree. Lloyd sets aside his pain as best he can and jumps straight up along the trunk of the tree, one hand above his head searching. A branch comes under his palm his other hand shoots up, tugging his wound, and he swings slightly pushing off at the same time.

He comes down as a blur, barely passing over the demon's head. Both hands are stretched out and grab a pair of horns. The demon snarls as its head snaps back and it falls. Lloyd lands hard on his feet jolting his wound. He gives a sharp twist and hears the snap of a neck.

Another demon bursts through some bushes, sword drawn. It bellows at Lloyd and charges. Gash burning, Lloyd snatches the sword from the limp corpse, hand backwards on the hilt. He feels the greasy dirtiness of the blade as he pulls it past his shoulder. He throws it like a javelin. The demon stops and tries to dodge. The blade takes it through its throat, half buried. A gurgle manages to come out as the demon tips over. It hits the ground and the blade is driven to the hilt. Silence.

Pain occupies his mind, making him gasp. He manages to set it aside again. _I must tell the pack_. He steps over the corpse and kneels to sling the stick and deer over his good shoulder. He stands steeling himself, tightens his grip and starts to the dens at a ground eating pace. The jolts of running excited his pain but he only grits his teeth and continues.

It could have been hours or minutes everything seemed vague. While he was running he noticed something was drying on his stomach. He looked down at himself. A lot of red. His wound seemed to be turning black around the edges but blood was leaving fast, running down to be absorbed by the pelt around his waist. It was already very wet. Some of the blood had clotted on him and was breaking apart as he ran.

A buzzing noise seems to appear in his ear. He swats at it but nothing changes. He enters a clearing. The ridge, the stones, the grass, the wolves. He realizes someone is trying to send to him. An all black wolf trots up. Lloyd forces himself to join the Mind. Odd.

"Youngling! What is wrong with you? What happened? Where were you?" Frantically. Worried. Rosethorn.

"I brought food!" he says aloud. He has nothing. He couldn't recall dropping his burden. The buzzing. He opened himself again.

"What happened?" more worry. Rosethorn whines.

Lloyd has to focus. His wound was fire, he was ice, sweat beaded on his face. All was vague. "Demon.." he touches his wound significantly. The world explodes in pain. Everything rushes away or closer? Grass. All goes black.

Lloyd opens his eyes. It's dark. Two furry bodies half-laying on him avoiding his wound. White-hot agony. He has to force himself to stillness but a scream escapes. The wolves jump up with twin yelps. Buzzing. He is too focused on himself to use the Mind. His body is flexed, straining against itself, trying to move. Blood still rolls across him, mixing with sweat beading on him. The world is freezing.

Memory takes him. Something passes through his ribs. Pain. He screams with the pain as a cruel, guttural laugh sounds. He opens his eyes to see grass. He can feel it. A thin pointed stick was thrust through him. It had passed between his ribs and exploded with every breath. He wants to stop. Stop breathing, stop hurting, and stop living. He would surely die. Black.

Another memory. Agony. He can't breathe. Wetness was on his throat. An arrow was embedded there. He was frantic. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ The arrow is pulled out, more pain. A pale face appears in front of his eyes, tears down it with hair cascading down around him. He felt hands on his throat as though trying to close it with fingers. Warmth passes through him. Heat and chill on his neck. Pain disappears. He is tired. His eyes fall closed.

Reality returns. It is brighter. Another scream rips out. His back arches and pain increases. _I'm going to die... unless._ The Mind comes grudgingly. Rosethorn bursts in. "Pup! Pup!" She is panicing.

"I need Elysa!" he throws the thought at the mind and it bursts overriding everything. The effort throws him back into himself. His vision starts blurring. Unconciousness comes.

Elysa is furious. It is the third morning since she met Lloyd at the pond. Light is peering through the window in the bedroom. Elysa can hear Rosemary, still breathing deeply in sleep. Elysa gets out of bed stretching a little then she walks to her chest, opens it and pulls out a clean, white dress and lays it on her bed. She pulls her nightgown off over her head and slides into her dress buttoning up the back.

She lets her anger run away with her as she brushes her hair. The first day after she met him she had expected him to come but nothing. She was only disappointed but expected the next day. She ran through all her chores sure he would appear at any moment. Nothing again. She was angry.

Elysa still doesn't look forward to meeting his pack but she wants very much to learn the Mind. She had experimented everyday attempting to access it and hold it as long as possible. It was getting easier but it still took focus and she could only keep it for ten minutes if she focused only on it.

Hair now smooth and soft once more, Elysa leaves the bedroom. She looks at the hearth where a few small flames still burned. She spends a few minutes building it up. Satisfied, she turns and walks to the door. She stops to put on her sandals and pick up a bucket. She thinks for a moment then opens to the Mind and begins holding it. She opens the door and steps outside.

It is a cool, clear morning. A few clouds dot the sky. The sun is half over the horizon. Birds are chirping and a breeze passes. The nearby houses make large shadows on the grass around them. One of her neighbors comes out of his house. It's Dain.

He is a short, wiry old man with a large bald patch surrounded by gray hair. His face is heavily lined, unsmiling as ever. He is in all black except his brown, leather boots. He has a bucket likely going to the well the same as Elysa. He is considered by all as unpleasant and ill-mannered as well as the worst gossip, constantly spreading horrible and mostly false rumors.

Elysa hurries off as though she doesn't see him. The well came in sight in a moment. It was a simple affair. A raised stone circle with two posts on either side holding a small roof. A cinch was between the posts with a hook to lower buckets down to the waiting water.

A few steps away from the well and Elysa sensed it. Something large and strongly in the Mind coming fast. It could only be a wolf. Elysa looks in the direction she could sense it. _What could..?_ A wolf bursts out of the trees running straight for her. Even recognizing a disheveled Rosethorn didn't relieve the fear. _What is she thinking?_

"Human. Girl. Elysa," Rose thorn sends frantically. Elysa felt happy she could hear it but it was outweighed by concern. "You are needed pup, you must come with me!" Rosethorn seizes Elysa's skirts in strong jaws and pulls her towards the tree line.

"What? Why?" Elysa sends without knowing how. A gasp and a thud sound. Elysa looks over her shoulder. Dain was there staring, mouth agape. Elysa groaned and felt sick. He was the worst person to see this.

Rosethorn snaps Elysa's attention back. "Youngling is dying!" she sends almost seeming hysterical. An image came into Elysa's mind. Lloyd was lying in a cave. Elysa's knees felt weak. He was pale next to the blood pouring out of a tear on his chest. His eyes were closed in his unconsciousness.

He **is** dying. Elysa drops her bucket numb. A jerk from Rosethorn brings her back. She instantly follows the wolf without more thought. Rosethorn releases her skirts and runs ahead a short way. Elysa lifts her skirts and runs as fast as she can. Worry and fear clutter her mind.

She is breathing raggedly and her legs are tired but she goes as fast as she can. _Who knows how long Lloyd could live like that?_ She isn't sure how long they had been moving but the sun is passed its peak. They had crossed the road a long while ago and Elysa is lost. She can only follow Rosethorn.

They come into a clearing with somewhat thick grass, several large, flat stones and a low, stone ridge. There must be at least two dozen wolves and they all seem to stare at her. She can feel the Mind humming with chatter. They make her pause for only a second. Elysa follows Rosethorn to the ridge and ignores everything else. They enter a hole in the ridge.

It is dim and dry. The walls and floor are cracked but otherwise smooth and cool. Lloyd is on the ground. Elysa gasps, he looked horrible. His skin that normally glowed is dull and covered in sweat. His face is wrinkled in pain with eyes closed. He seems to be mumbling, shaking his head weakly. Golden hair was dark and damp with sweat. The wound.. it looks putrid. It is almost entirely black as though contaminated and the blood that escapes runs black as well. The skin around the wound is livid. It smells rancid and of decay as though he is rotting alive. His chest is rising and falling far too slowly and he sounds hoarse.

Elysa kneels down next to him. She knows what she has to do but not exactly how to do it. She reaches out and places a hand on one end of the wound. It is burning and wet with blood. He gasps and twitches limply. Elysa ignores it all focusing only on closing the Wound. Nothing happens. She wills desperately trying to save him. Warmth comes through her body and passes through her hand. She moves her hand across the wound feeling something dark disappearing and seeing the blood stop as the skin knit itself together. As the end of the wound closes Lloyd sighs out a breath and Elysa slumps. It had cost a great effort. She looks at him. He has stopped sweating and shivering, his breathing is easier and his face looked peaceful but very tired.

Elysa reaches out and touches his face thankful she could save him. She leans over and lightly kisses his forehead then tries to lean back but ends up collapsing next to him. Sleep envelopes her before she can attempt anything else.


	7. Guilt

He is incredibly tired. Lloyd is wondering how he can be awake and still be this tired. His body doesn't want to move, even opening his eyes would be a task. He moves his fingers and his toes first then continues until he has moved everything but his eyes. Weariness decreased some he feels good.. no pain.

His eyes pop open and he sits up with only a little effort. A blanket falls back as he sits up. He is naked. He ponders that with little concern, he only remains covered on some long embedded instinct. Wolves don't care to wear more than their skin and fur.

Lloyd looks down at his chest. There is a long jagged but surprisingly dull scar across it but no blood and no pain only sound flesh. He traces it absently as he looks around. He is still in the cave on some soft moss. No one is here. He puts out a hand to push himself up and feels cloth. There is a pair of dark green trousers with a belt on top and a pair of light brown, leather boots and an unbuttoned, white shirt all neatly folded and piled next to him.

Lloyd shrugs and stands up to put it all on. The trousers are too wide so Lloyd puts on the belt pulling it tight. The shirt is too small, there is hardly enough space for his arms in the sleeves and his shoulders strains it slightly. Lloyd rolls up the sleeves behind his elbows and leaves the shirt unbuttoned. He adamantly refuses to confine his feet to boots. Even with those lacks the clothing felt odd but strangely satisfying.

His legs feel weak but hold him well as he leaves the cave. He is at the dens. Wolves are lounging around in the grass. The Mind is buzzing but he doesn't join it. The sun is falling in a red and pink sky, clouds making a dark contrast. The wind is blowing mildly making trees sway and rustle. He can hear crickets and birds making their natural rhythms.

"So you are up finally. You have been asleep for nearly two suns." Happiness from Rosethorn.

"Two?" Lloyd sends quite surprised.

"Yes, the girl healed you but you have been asleep since you told me to get her." Rosethorn seems annoyed.

"So Elysa brought this?" he plucked at his shirt. He had already guessed she healed him.

"Earlier this sun she returned to her pack and came back with that and other human things." Rosethorn snorts. "She seemed saddened by something but either couldn't or wouldn't tell me. She has managed a few sending already." Pride reaches him.

"Where is she?" Lloyd wants to know what was wrong with her. He hopes he didn't cause whatever it is that's a problem.

"The water," referring to the large stream a little way south of here. Lloyd thanks Rosethorn and then starts of south. No one else sends to him and he enters the trees in silence.

A few minutes of walking brings him the sound of running water. A few more steps and the stream is visible through the trees. The crystal clear stream runs smoothly over smooth, round stones. The banks are of similar material. There is a dark mass he couldn't make out on the bank. He freezes eyes wide.

Elysa is standing in the stream pouring water over her head from a bucket. She is wearing nothing. She is fair, smooth skin from head to toe water running over her body glinting in the sun. Her hair clings together in thick strands streaming over her shoulders and laying on her breasts. They are large and round hanging slightly with their own weight with red nipples erect from the cool stream water. Her stomach was flat and curved in at the sides to curve back out at her hips. Legs strong and slender are covered in water droplets. Lloyd watches the progress of one drop as it runs down her throat, between her breasts, over her stomach and down one leg. Something stirs powerfully in him.

He tears his eyes away, hides himself behind a tree and flattens himself against it. He remembers to breathe again. His heart was pounding madly. Guilt, confusion and maybe.. no. _What would she do if she knew? Why was it so.. She is like a sister to me. Isn't she?_ He runs through what he remembers. Growing with her, learning with her, eating, joking, and playing. Nothing like this. The image of her is still in his mind. He leaves in a hurry.

Lloyd wanders for a while trying to remove the image. It returns everything and sometimes he isn't sure he wants it to be gone. _What is wrong with me? _He leans against a tree and slides down the trunk to sit between two roots. He runs his fingers through his hair wildly. _It isn't right to think about her like that the way I feel about her. How do I feel about her?_

Someone shakes him and he jerks his head up off his chest. He must have fallen asleep. It is dark but there is a pale light. Elysa crouches in front of him fully clothed. His eyes run over her before he can stop them and the image returns. His face heats and he stands up quickly. He is glad it is dark.

"What's going on?" he says, voice under control despite a clenched throat and dry mouth.

"Well, I was coming back from the stream," she says. Lloyd's blush renews itself. "I heard your breathing and saw you over here." She reaches out and tugs his shirt straight. "These look good on you," she says sadly. He stands straighter without thinking.

"Elysa what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong I.." she trails off. Her jaw clenches and eyes shut tight. Her eyes open with tears waiting. She suddenly flings her arms around him and cries against his chest. He wraps his arms around her without hesitation and strokes her hair softly. He can feel her breasts against him and again something stirs. _Damn it focus!_

She cries for a few minutes. He can feel a wet patch on his shirt. She slowly quiets and just breathes for a while. "The villagers.. they.. they ran me out when I went there earlier today," he heard from against his chest.

His hold on her tightens somewhat. "What?"

"One of them saw Rosethorn come to bring me here." She hugs him tighter. "Some of them called me a .. half-beast and said they should.. hang me."

Lloyd is stunned. They seemed so peaceful and now because of.. Guilt engulfed him. "I'm so sorry Elysa. It's all my fault. I should.. I shouldn't have.." knuckles rap his head and he winces.

"Yes, you shouldn't have ignored me for two days. Rosethorn told me what you were doing." She pushes away angrily. Guilt stabbed him. She grips his shirt like she wants to wring his neck but a second later she is holding his face. "It's not your fault though. I would have paid anything to save you. If there is any fault it's with **them**," she spoke the last reluctant and furiously.

A moment later both hands are clenching his shirt and she is crying under his chin. Her hair was tickling his neck and under his chin. Something comes over him.

He lifts her face up to his with a finger under her chin. She is so beautiful. Her hair frames her face as it glowed in the moonlight. Vibrant green eyes search his face as a last few tears roll down her cheeks. He wipes them away lightly with his fingers.

Their eyes lock. They are so deep with a light that he can't identify. They seem to draw him closer. They are huge in his eyes before he closed them. Their lips meet. Elysa's are so soft and warm. Her arms come around his neck holding him in what could have been forever.

Their lips part and he opens his eyes to stare into hers. His brow is pressed against hers and he could feel her breath. No thoughts enter his mind. He can only look.


	8. Hearts

Elysa wakes up with her head on Lloyd's shoulder. His arm is around her holding her pressed to his side. Her hand is on his slowly rising and falling chest. She can't remember lying down or falling asleep only the kiss and his eyes filling her vision. She looks up into his face. He looked so peaceful with a small smile on his lips and his skin a glow.

She shifts her hand slightly on his chest and feels the scar. She wishes she could make it disappear but it is done at least he is alive. Thinking of healing the gash brings back the memory. The putrid smell and horrid sight then warmth and exhaustion.

When she woke up she found herself looking at a much healthier Lloyd. The wound was gone but clotted blood was still there. She needed some things from the village to clean him up properly. None of the wolves seemed to notice her leave during that early morning. It was a long walk to the village.

Elysa entered the village trying not to be seen. She wasn't sure what Dain would have done but also she wanted to go back and watch over Lloyd. No one seemed to have seen her as she slipped inside her house. Aunt Rosemary must be off somewhere. Elysa wasted no time. She got her basket and put a few changes of clothing in along with her brush and nightgown. She put on her sash using it to hold her small work knife and her pouch that had a piece of flint and some coins in it.

She slipped back outside still unseen. She felt guilty as she took some clothes: pants, shirt, belt and boots. She also stopped a moment while passing the well to pick up her undisturbed bucket.

"There she is!" a gruff voice shouted from behind her. She turned around to see at least half of the villagers coming toward her. They formed a semi-circle around her. They looked angry and afraid but they were silent except a few mutterings. Dain stepped forward. Elysa's heart was pounding.

"You don't belong here," Dain said matter-of-factly.

Elysa's heart fluttered. "What do you mean? This is my home!"

"Not any more. I saw you. I saw you run away with that beast and vanish into the trees like one yourself. You are likeHim, another half-beast," Dain spat out. Several voices joined his.

"I am no such thing! And neither is Lloyd."

"Lloyd is it? The beast-man has a name?" he said almost wryly. He announced to the crowd, "She is like the beast-man! We all know he can't talk human, only like a beast. She can speak like a beast!" A roar rose from the crowd.

"It must be true where else would she have been?"

"She is covered in filth from running around with the beast!"

"She's one of them."

Elysa tried to talk over them. "We are not. He can speak better than most of you. If you.." her voice is drowned out by angry protest.

"Get out."

"You don't belong."

"She must be laying with him. We'll be overrun by half-beast!"

"Hang her!"

"Yah hang her before she breeds more!"

A sort of chant began from out of the villagers. Their fear turning to righteous anger. The mob began closing on Elysa. She knew there was no more hope and turned away quickly and lifted her skirts to sprint towards to the trees.

"Don't let her get away!"

A few of the villagers gave a short, reluctant pursuit but none came close to catching her. The trees took her and she left the angry shouts behind.

Elysa feels like her heart has been ripped out. Her eyes are holding unshed tears blurring the sight of her clenched hand on Lloyd's chest. She looks up at his face again. It looked sad now but it was still beautiful to her. _Maybe.. it worked before._ Without further thought she leans on her elbow and kisses his lips. There is a swift intake of breath as he wakes up but a second later he kisses her back.

It feels good. It feels right. His warm lips bring her heart back to life and set it to beating. She kisses him again and again lost in the feel of his lips against hers. Her pain vanishes and everything about the world seems perfect. Her heart is beating furiously.

"Elysa," his breathless voice comes to her. She opens her eyes and becomes aware of what she is doing. She is lying on top of him. She can feel very inch of his hard body. Both of her hands are in his soft, golden hair. His somewhat red face is hardly half an inch away. She thinks she can feel his heart beating. Her face flushes a little but only for a moment.

She doesn't let herself think. She kisses him again but fully conscious of her body. His breathing matches hers and she can feel her breasts pressed against him. Her hands move to his face, feeling his cheek and jaw. She can feel him hard beneath her and it spurs her on.

His hands come to the small of her back. He rolls over suddenly taking her with him. He is over her now slightly apart as he is on his knees. His hands are on either side of her head. He kisses her for only a second longer before jerking away. She reaches out to pull him back but he was already out of reach.

"Elysa, I.." but he can't finish. His face is as red as his bronzed skin can be. He looks pained and confused. She feels pity for him. It is like the boy she knew was locked away and never grew. He had become something else and now he was coming back unchanged. She had released the boy along with his memories and they don't fit with this.

She feels pity but not enough to slow her. Strange warmth fills her and a powerful desire eradicates all sense. She wants him all of him. She wants his warmth, strength and soft touch. She wants to feel his golden hair and bronze skin. She wants to look in his fierce, glowing eyes. She wants to kiss him and have his strong arms around her. She wants to make love to him here and now.

Elysa sits up quickly and tries to wrap her arms around him again but he is on his feet and moves away several feet before she can so much as touch him. His face looks pained again. Her desire is still strong and she is almost panting for him. "Lloyd please," she pleads, "I need you." He grimaces but doesn't move still. His face is flushed and his chest is rising and falling rapidly while his eyes are locked on her face.

"I... I.. can't. This is... I just.. I can't," he sounds so confused. He turns away slightly, lowers his head and puts one of his hands over his face.

Elysa's desire starts to melt away and she feels guilty for doing this to him but hurt at the same time. Emptiness takes the place of the heat and she feels chilled despite the temperature. She ignores it for the moment as she gets to her feet and slowly walks over to Lloyd. She lays one hand gently on his shoulder and looks at his face from between his fingers. His brow was furrowed eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry Lloyd," she tries to comfort him. He lowers his arm and turns his head to look at her with his golden eyes. In the failing light they stood out. "Please, just forget about that." He bites his lip but still doesn't say anything. "Come on you must still be tired. Lets just lay down the day is almost over anyway."

He looks at her a moment longer before nodding and stepping over to a small alcove between the roots of a huge tree. He lowers himself down to the ground and lies down on his side in the dirt at the base of the tree. Elysa waits for a moment then follows. She lies down next to him and presses her back against his.

They lay in silence while the forest plays its nightly music. After a while she hears Lloyd's breathing become the slow and steady breathing of sleep. The emptiness expands within her and chills her to her core causing goosebumps all over her body. She wriggles a little closer to him but it doesn't change anything. As she lays there listening to him breathe waiting for sleep a few tears leak out from the corners of her eyes.

Sleep comes slowly.


End file.
